Bargain Basement Version
by Coolduo123
Summary: Ever notice how the characters from SO3 resemble other characters from Final Fantasy? I do! lets see what happens when our Heros meet their predecessors!
1. Default Chapter

Bargin Basment Version.

A/N has anyone but i realized that most of the Characters on Star Ocean 3 resemble characters from the Final Fantasies and Chrono cross with a little bit of Golden Sun? i did... lol... so i decided to write a story based on what the heros do when they meet their clones...

Mwahahahahaha...

on the Planet Styx

"So Blair," Fayt asked, "Why did you call us here?"  
"I just wanted to share something so intriguing that i thought you should all know about..."  
"Go on, fool..." Albel growled, he always hated suspense."Well," The woman began, "it seems that the Time Gate was built for another purpose... i just wanted to warn you that you are not to touch the big red button..."  
"What?" Roger said stupidly, "This one?" he said as he slammed his axe into the button... only one word could sum up how Blair felt...

"Shit..."

Before she could explain, there was a massive earthquake, Nel drew her daggers, "The executioners?" she said in alarm.  
Large beams of light shot forth from the ground in front of our Heros, and from each, a differnent figure, A bluehaired boy with a red bandanna and chain mail in front of Fayt, a white haird man with a purple thong and halter top armor in front of Albel, a small girl with purple hair and a horn in front of Roger, a rat woman with a pink trenchcoat and spear if front Nel, a scholarly woman with blonde hair and a whip in front of Mirage, a shirtless man with a tatoo in front of Adray, A robed girl with aqua hair in front of Maria, a girl with short brown hair in summoner robes in front of Sophia, and a red haired large man in front of Cliff, who was beginning to feel left out.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" they all said in unison. The skimply dressed man in purple looked around, "wheres victorias secrets? i was ALMOST there...curses..." he surveyed his surroundings and glared at the little purple haired girl, "ah Eiko, what happened? Surely this has nothing to do with Eidolons..." The girl, aptly named Eiko shoke her head. "What happened to our Gaia?" the rat woman asked.  
"or weyward?" said the blue hairred girl and red haired man, "or Spira..." the shirtless man said, "i was just about to make fun of my son...Bwaha ha!" The girl in summoner robes shook her head.  
Adray smiled, "FINALLY! someone who laughts like me! my names Adray!"  
"i am Jecht! im the best blitzball player here" The scholarly woman closed her eyes and shrugged, it was obvious she was a teacher, "and this blitzball is?"  
"Wha?" Jecht said in amazement, "A hot chic that isnt a fan?!? i must be getting old..."

"ENOUGH!" Blair yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor, everyone just staired, including the real Blair, who was staring at the blue clad woman with an eye patch. The scholarly woman closed her eyes and sighed, "That is not Blair, its Fujin, good luck if you want to try to talk to her, the most youll get is a shout and maybe a kick..." Fujin scowled, "RAGE!"  
"Well..." the REAL blair began, "This dimention is a conglomerate of multiple other dimentions." Everyone, including the knowedgeable scholary lady, looked stupid, the only one who didnt change facial expression was the red hairred man, who alwasy looked stupid. Blair rolled her eyes, "in laymens terms, the previous creator took what he saw as the best elements from other dimentions and blended them together, of course in order to go around annoying copyright laws, he changed you all a bit..." she laughed nervously, "well... i have to go, i need to fix this bug... oh yeah, you cant get to far away from your clones, or youll trigger an intense time space Fujin" She said as she opened the time gate, Fujin leaped towards the gate, "JOY" and they were gone.  
"Before we do anything, will anyone please tell me the location of the nearest monarch?" The purple clad man asked politely. Nel seemed suspicous, "If your a clone of Albel, you cant be good..." Albel and the man seemed alarmed, "Me? evil? Mwahahaha..." he laughed nurvously. "It just so happens that the only ones who may know how to restore order is to ask a knowledgeable monarch... im sure thats true in multiple dimentions..." The other clones seemed to nod in agreement. "By the way, you can call me Lord Kuja," the rat woman rolled her eyes, "Just kuja would suffice, i am Freya, honorable yet angsty dragon knight." The blue haired girl bowed, "My names Mia, from Imil," she said pleasntly, "And this is Garet, whose hopelessly stupid beyond all medical reason." she finished as she pointed to the Redharried man who was looking up cluelessly, "Guess what Mia?" he said stupidly, "were not in Vale anymore!" Mia rolled her eyes, "excuse me," she said as she pulled a mace from her pack as slammed it into Garets skull, "ouchie!" Garet said as he hit the floor, "Sometimes he can quite obnoxious..." she said as she laughed nurvously. Everyone else just stared.  
"Ahem," The scholarly lady coughed as she got everyones attention, "My name is Quistis Trepe, i am an instructor from the Balamb Garden." She said impresivly. Cliff muttered to Fayt, "I wonder what kinda classes she teaches?" he said as he nodded towards her whip, Fayt giggled. Then he noticed his clone staring at him, "Whats your name?" he asked polietly. He didnt anwser.  
"Hello?" Cliff said rudely, "he asked you a question!" Nel started at him, "its no use, hes a mute, he cant talk at all..."  
Albel stiffled a laugh, "too bad we dont have too many of them in our dimention," refering to Cliff, who was crackling his knuckles, "huh?" he said stupidly. The Summoner girl walked up to them, "I have an idea, ill use my Scan..." she said as she casted the spell. "His name is...Serge, hes from El Nido, a place with dragons, evil cats and crazy clowns who flirt with heros and end up destroying the world!."  
"Crazy clowns?" Sophia said nurvously, "theres only one of thoses in our Universe... uh oh..."

Moonbase

"oh la la, i am alive?" The Crimson Harlequin said as she came to. she was greeted with a horrible sight, "Merde sainte?" she said in alarm, "moi in Verde? non non non... What a dizpickable mirror!" Her "reflection" seemed to be taken aback, "I dont know what your talking about, eh? but ima not a mirror," Harle sighed, "tank ze godz, by ze way, where are we?"  
...2 hours later...  
"And thats our dimention in a nutshel, eh?" Harle blinked her eyes evily, "zo, you want your circuz to be knock ze audience dead, non?" Gonella nodded in accord. He was evil too, "got an idea, eh?"

"Oh hoh hoh do i...iz zere a killer dragon anywhere?"

Styx

"By the way, my names Yuna, im a summoner, from Spira." she bowed.

After our heros introduced themselves, Marietta and Selphie(from kingdom hearts) from the Diplo came and picked them up.  
Then after much negotiation, they set corse to Elicoor II... where an new enemy was aiting them at Castle Aquaria...


	2. Albels hellow kitty issues

Bargain Basement Version

i own nothing.

"Bah" Albel muttered, "how i hate that little maggot..." He said as he was wandering the corridor of the Diplo, thougth it wasnt clear who he was refering to, he was angry nonethe less, out of all the party members, he was the only one to like the color pink, and had a pink raincoat in his closet, what was wrong with that? He was just angry that, despite his evil demenor and fixation on blood, he had a sinsitive side... so what if his dad sacrificed himself and a coupple of dragons ripped off his arm, scaring him for life, he was a human too! he did have feelings, and whenever they made fun of him, it just broke his heart. At night he cried, then he looked at mutilating porn, but mostly crying. huh? Albel thought, someones behind me. He turned sharply and drew his katana. "i said it for the hundreth time, fool, i dont have a crush on that maggot!"  
The scholarly lady Quistis just giggled in that professional manner, as if she was about to give him an F (you know they enjoy that a little TOO much) "I see you need some help. please, if you need anyone to talk to, im a trained psycologist, and whatever you tell me will be kept confidential." Albel snikkered evily, "everything?"  
The blonde adjusted her glasses confidently, "everything."  
Albel smirked, "Then what are we waiting for, fool? lets go!"

After an hour of intense conversation

"Wow... i never knew someone so old could have a thing for hello kitty..." Quistis said in amazement. Albel, who was lying on a couch, in tears started to howl and tear up the room, "NOONE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEEE!!!" he kept screaming as he unleashed his katana mercilessly throught the room, prompting Quistis to run for her life. After the place was slashed to smithereens, he just broke down and cried.  
"aww... poor Albel..." A voice called from the enterance. Albel looked up, "That fool couldnt have been polite enought to close the door..." he growled, "May i come in?" he said ever so polietly, "Do whatever you want, fool." he anwsered rudely. "Fine." Kuja said as he endeterd, Albel looked surprised, he didnt talk since they enterd the Diplo, "what do you want, fool, cant you see myself wallowing in my despair?"  
Kuja flapped throught his hair, "I just wanted to show you... this..." He said as he held up a Hello Kitty keychain, Albel growled, "bah, you have my attention..."

Maria was at the helm of the Ship, she was the capain, dammit, and regaurdless of the new presence of her clone, who was annoyingly telling her that she should be nice, she was doing her job.  
"Cliff" Maria snapped, "How long will it take us to Castle Aquaria?" Mia however, frowend, "Maria..."she said timidly,  
"What?" Maria said irritably. "You forgot to say please" Mia said politely. Maria scowled, how was she related to her? "Listen mrs goody goody, your not the captain, so dont tell me what to do." she said angirly  
"Well," Mia said icly, "If you were less of a total bitch, people would not be talking behind your back, oh great LEADER" she said as she mock bowed and left the room, "Scar ee" he said quietly, Maria turned her glance on Cliff, "you dont talk about me behind my back, do you?" she said as if she wasnt a bitch (and we all know she is)  
uh oh, Cliff thought, im in touble... wheres a miracle when you need one? luckly Marietta had good news. "Im sorry to interupt," Maria closed her eyes, "You forgot something," she said snottly, "right," Marietta said as she rolled her eyes, "Im sorry to interupt your majesty, but we cannot land at Castle Aquaria, it is showing abnormal activity, so were stopping in Aryglyph."  
"Whats wrong with Aquaria?" Nel said as she entered, "its not Aryglyph, is it?" As she saw the visual on Aquios, which was evily black. "we must save the queen!" she said as she knew somethign was wrong. She thought for a few minets however, Marietta interupted again, "huh? we have a tansmission from Castle Aquaria?" she said in amazement, "i didnt know Aquaria had that much technology?" Nel looked amazed. "me nither" Maria rolled her eyes, "well? what are you waiting for? punch it up!"

Marietta scowled and mutterd, "yes your bitchyness..." Four figures appeared on the main screen, two of which were Queen Aquaria and Magestrate Laselle, who were tied together on the throne. The two figures in the foregrown were truely evil figures, one a man and one a woman. The woman, who was the leader, was dressed in a black dress with her midsection exposed and raven feathers around her sholdiers. She had small yellow eyes and a weird horny headdress, on her back was five golden prongs with two bedsheats. Her arms were sharp and the veins comming from her ears to her eyes were throbbing. The man, who was at her side, had blue hair in three prongs, one in front of his face and the other two going being him. He had a large blue vein on his forehead to match his icy blue eyes, his chest was exposed with tatoos and such. He was wearing two large robes one blue over a red and an obi. The woman nodded, "Greetings, i am The Great Sorceress Edea Kramer XIV but please, call me Edea, all my other victims do..." She said evily. The man did a weird bow, "Praise be to Yevon, I am Maester Seymour Guado, Lord of the Guado and Maester of the holy Yevon Temples. But feel free to call me Seymour." he said with soft spoken authourity. The woman resumed glaring, "Now that thats out of the way..."  
"Wait!" Nel cried out, "how can you communicate with us?" Edea seemed to be taken aback, "Yes, i would like to know how we did that too... but we have no time to be pondering over such silly matters... your Queen has been desposed, i am the queen, seeing that i am more suited for the job that my stooge..." Seymour grumbled something about rock paper scissors. "Either you leave or you will have to be destroyed. its that simple. have a nice day!" She said as she waved and the screen cut out.  
"My Queen!" Nel said hopelessly, "we must do somehing about it." Fayt nodded, "yes, why dont we go to Aryglyph? surely the King or Woltar will have something to help us."  
Nel looked relunctant, "fine..." she still didnt trust the king, "Whatever it takes."

Moonbase

"iz zis it?" Harle looked around, so this was her force, besides her and Gonella, she recruited Dulcinea and her clone Ruby, who looked like a french maid cowgirl, Ursus and Quantestorie along with some familiar faces such as their clones Pierre, Zoah and Miki who were all obnoxious in their own right. Pierre was a french poser, Miki was chronically depressed, and Zoah couldnt talk normally...  
"Gonella," Harle began, "we need the faztez vezzle to get to Elicoor." Gonella bowed, "Whatever you say, eh?" Dulcinea looked up, "We can use the circus mobile!" She said as she and Pepitta did the circus mobile jig. Miki wasnt paying the least bit attention, she was wallowing in the sorrow of her existence, why wasnt she good enough for him? Zoah, who was standing next to her noticed this, "HEY MIKI!" he said loudly, "WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU ON THE RAG?" he said without the slightest amount of sense, Harle was rudely interupted from her plans, and scowled at the obnoxious Dragoon, who just shrugged, along with the rude glares from Dulcinea, Ruby, as well as Miki (Pepitta is too young to know about such things) "OK... ILL SHUT UP..." he shouted as he sat down. The circus master and his clone, Tobli (FFX2) waddled up to Harle from the Airship room, "oh hoh hoh! We got Commodor Wittcomb to allow us to take us on the Aquaelie 2! lets go!"  
Pepitta looked confused, "wasnt the Aquaelie destroyed? and wasnt Wittcomb killed?"  
After she said it, almost as if on cue, a large machine mechanical torso and head of a large person ripped from the floor, Harle recognized the gargantunan entity, "iz zat not FATE?"  
"Indeed," The robot confirmed, "I am here as the embodiment of the one called the Author, to clear up some misunderstanding." Harle looked amazed, "Ze Author? moi haz heard of ze creator, but ze Author?"  
FATE looked annoyed, "The Author governs your lives, much like "Destiny" of myself in my previous role in El Nido, he decrees weither one lives or dies. Or in this case, who got brought back to life. Commodor Wittcomb was bound to this world by a powerful emotion, this allowed him, along with the Aquaelie and its crew, to transcend death. Also the Author thought that Wittcomb and the Aquaelie were too bad ass and he was pissed off when they died. So at any rate, Wittcomb did die, but by the grace of the Author, he lives again." He looked around, seeing the confused looks of the people, "Its obviously not going to get any clearer," and rolled its eyes before dissolving, "just take the damn ship and just go. We need to get this story going..."  
Harle grumbled, "Ze robot iz right, we ztoped the plot cold... letz go..." having no reason to protest eveyone agreed and started to bored the Aquaelie, The last to bored, Quantestorie, struck a pose and exclaimed, "The chariot from Hades takes our crimson harlequin to the aqua star to start to run the cogs of fate, Wilt our knight of blue and gallant comerads be able to foil once again an attempt for world domination?" He then shook his head, "i appear to be losing it..." then grumbled and entered the ship.


End file.
